


SHRIMPIFIED

by MORISAWACHIAKI



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Slow Burn, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MORISAWACHIAKI/pseuds/MORISAWACHIAKI
Summary: COURTESY OF @kurochia !!!!!!!( HE WROTE THIS 😎 GO COMPLIMENT HIM NOW
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 11





	SHRIMPIFIED

"please god someone fucking help me" kuro kiryu (as a shrimp) says

he proceeds to get dipped (cutely) into the deep frier by his crush chiaki morisawa

the end

**Author's Note:**

> COURTESY OF @kurochia !!!!!!!( HE WROTE THIS 😎 GO COMPLIMENT HIM NOW


End file.
